Incapaciated
by KaelinMoshroca
Summary: If it was up to Noctis, Gladio would never find out what happened in the weeks he was away doing whatever he was doing. But with a new handicap placed upon their group, it really was only a matter of time. Now they must live with it all.


A/N - I've had this idea for a few days and I'll do my best to keep characters as true to themselves as I can. Also, first time writing a fight scene and I know it kind of sucks but bare with me here. XD Also I'm not sure who shall win the heart of our fair Noctis at the end. Still bouncing around with who I want it to be, maybe all, maybe none, maybe one of them. Comment if you have preferences. 3

I own nothing but my ideas.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Noctis was FURIOUS. It didn't help that his arm was bleeding profusely, or that Ignis was on the ground just behind him and Prompto, who wasn't much better off, to the far left.

It had been an easy gig honestly, it had started that way at least. The hunters at the HQ just wanted a few Cockatrice taken down. Apparently they had been breeding a bit out of control as of late and the hunters needed a few to be purged to get the population a bit more in hand. Even being down one person, a few Cockatrice shouldn't have posed a problem. And they hadn't, not really.

The group had decided to stick around Vesper Pool after gathering the Mythril to gain some funds and wait for Gladio to contact them. There was a simple haven close by and the HQ not to far off either, so it was a perfect place to pick up some easy hunts and train up. Noctis also knew that Specs and Prompto had seen some pretty interesting weapons at the store, and it would be a damn good investment to put some gil into.

They had started off slow with the hunts, picking easy marks and going slow to judge how the three man group would handle things but nothing had given them problems yet. And it wouldn't have, until the Empire decided to land ten or so magitek bastards right on their heads.

Noctis had been so focused on the Cockatrice in front of him that he didn't even see the shadow crawling across the ground towards them or hear the hum of the engine until it was much, much too late. It was Prompto's yelp of pain that had Noct whipping around in time to see his friend dodge out of the way of a harpoon like weapon. Thankfully Prompto was able to finish off the bird he had been working on with Ignis, taking at least one of the many problems out of the current equation.

"We must regroup!" Noct was all to happy to fall back with his friends, eyeing the remaining Cockatrice and the magitek enemies. "Got a plan Specs? Cause this looks like it might be a bit rough." His sword faded away with a flick and with another two blades appeared into his hands.

"Don't die." It was said calmly, as was almost anything that fell from Ignis' mouth, but there was an undertone to it today that made it seem all the more serious. Yeah, this was going to suck and they all knew it. Noct couldn't help the small snort of amusement despite the situation. "Yeah, that sounds like a damn good plan. Let's start with that." His eyes studied the field, landing on the last Cockatrice that was surely going to cause some problems if not handled. "Think you two can hold off the Magnitek for a few minutes? I'm gonna take down the last bird and then we can focus on them bastards."

"We got your back Noct!" Prompto grinned, pulling out his circular saw after dropping the guns, letting them fade as he took off into the group of enemies. Ignis gave a small sigh at the energy that poured from Prompto before clasping Noctis' shoulder. "Be quick about it. This will be much easier with you helping out." The prince just gave a nod, knowing well it would be a bit rough even if they had all four of them. "Back in a minute, you won't even notice me gone."

The warp strike lead him right to his target in seconds, twin blades slashing as he dashed and jumped around the giant bird. He attempted to stay behind it as much as possible, landing quick and deep hits in his brutal attack. He wanted the bird down and down right this second so he could get over to his friends to help out. He flipped back, avoiding a kick to the ribs before flicking his weapon over to the great sword that he brought down onto the Cockatrice. One more down at least.

"IGNIS!" It was again Prompto's voice that snapped Noct's attention to the magetik soldiers. Ignis was currently on the ground, blood splattered around him and at least three soldiers closing in on his adviser. His blood boiled in rage and once again the daggers were in his hand as he warped to Ignis' side, bashing one of the solider in the head and sending it down. "Here, last one so don't go wasting it." Noct tossed the Hi-potion over to Ignis, keeping an eye on the two enemies as he heard the bottle smash open. "How you doing over there Prompto?" He slashed forward, keeping the two solider off Ignis to let the man recover.

Prompto swung his saw up, tearing through the armor before scrambling back with a small yelp. "Ah, I've been better. I would be much happier to never see these guys again after this!" Panic was crawling into the blonde's voice and Noctis cursed softly under his breath. He managed to take another solider down and chanced a glance over to Prompto however blue eyes widened in surprise as a harpoon came flying towards Ignis, who had just gotten himself back up. "Ignis! Get down!" Noct couldn't stop himself from dashing forward, sliding in front of his friend.

The pain was instant and the scream that it tore from Noctis shattered what little calm had remained on the battle field. The harpoon had speared through his left forearm causing blood to splatter everywhere from the impact and the pain only grew worse as the solider cranked the cord back, pulling Noctis with the harpoon. Noctis could feel the bones splintering and busting out of his skin as the metal rod snapped into another direction, the pain almost causing Noct to black out.

It was the light that kept him holding on, the soft glow of crystals that floated around the battlefield that had him grasping for the aura of power that was now offered to him. His eyes closed off as lightning flashed in the sky above them, a feral grin stretching his lips. "This is your judgment." Eyes opened, glowing a shocking purple as Ramuh appeared in the sky above the battle. With one mighty flash of lightning that struck the ground the rest of the magitek fell to their death, leaving just the three tired and bloody fighters.

Noctis gave a sigh, his body sagging to the ground now that he was no longer being pulled forward forcefully. Arms caught him before he hit the dirt but by that time he was already out.

* * *

I know it's short but it will grow more as I progress into the story.


End file.
